Kagome Kagome
by SilvermistFox
Summary: Kagome kagome / The bird in the cage, When, oh when will it come out In the night of dawn The crane and turtle slipped Who is behind you now?
1. The Caged Bird

**Inuyasha crossover Kuroshitsuji  
Chapter 1: The Caged Bird**

She was his most well kept secret, the human priestess Kagome Higurashi. He found her once upon a time before Alois (aka Jim) came to his attention, and once in a while, he would go to her in a place where he had hid his treasure, entertaining and indulging himself in her.

Claude frowned at the tantrum that Alois was throwing again as he kept his face schooled and expressionless. She was more of a treasure than the prize than even Ciel Phantomhive after he had tasted his blood.

"Hello my lovely songbird," Claude said in a deep baritone, as he entered the dark bedroom with a candelabra on hand, illuminating the room with it's gentle candles glow that somehow look sinister.

When there was no reply, Claude stepped into the simple styled room. Claude walked over to the simple king sized canopy bed as he gazed upon the sleeping figure of an exotic woman sleeping soundly in bed like sleeping beauty. Placing the candelabra on the bedside table, he sat by her bedside as he caressed the side of her face with a hand after removing his glove, pushing stray hair away from her face.

Kagome stirred, sighing tiredly as she turned her head in his direction, reluctant as her body reacted slowly in opening her eyes. "Claude?" she groaned out, eyes still closed as she snuggled up in bed, adjusting her body as her upper body was still exposed.

"Good evening," he said with a pleasant smile that showed his possessiveness in her, his golden eyes watching her stir, as her eyes still remained close.

He watches as Kagome stretched out a little, reaching out blindly to search for his hand. Claude smiled at it with amusement as he waited for a moment longer until the pout and frown appear on her face even when her eyes is closed as he reached out with his hand to take hers in his as he watches the frown upon her face disappear again with a breathe.

It was an irony though, on how she has a bad relation when it comes to spiders, and now she in his protection and care. The day that he had stumbled upon her was ages ago when he was still a new demon but that was briefly even then, and that was the last time too. Since then, Claude had grown to be even more than he was then and also finally attained the person who had always been on his mind no matter the age.

"Have you been well my lovely Kagome?" he asked in a whispered voice filled with amusement and desire as he bent over her, her hand that he was holding now above her head as she looked so lovely surrendered and helpless looking in bed with her black hair fanned out around of her.

"Mmnh," she hummed out tiredly her head turned the other way knowing well that he will not hurt her as her exposed milky white flesh caught his attention. Claude lowered his head down to her neck, breathing in her scent as his tongue reached out to trace the veins that lies beneath her milky skin, canine teeth elongating as his mouth watered at the temptation of piercing her neck with his fangs.

"S-stop it," she moaned out almost loudly had it not been for her own control as she pushes away but he would always persist, holding her down as he felt her resistance that arouses him so.

"I really love your scent," he murmured huskily into her ears as his other hand grabbed onto her other hand that was trying to push him away, as he pinned it above of her head.

"Bastard," she snarled, out in her mother tongue, only starting to curse out since she was so rudely awaken by him.

"What of your _meal_ , that boy," she asked, pushing him away as she sat up in bed, expectantly waiting for him to help her into her dressing robe.

"As well as can be, though His Highness can never hold a candle to you," he answered her, grabbing a thin silk dressing gown over as she slipped her hands into the sleeve, allowing him to help her tie her sash from behind as his head rested lightly upon her shoulder, head facing inwards to her neck as he took in her scent.

"Nnhhh…" she responded nonchalantly as he lightly placed a kiss upon her neck before drawing away from her just as she turned about.

"When are you going to let me out of this place," Kagome asked him seriously this time as she looked out of the window.

Though she lives lavishly in this world of demons, his land, his property, his everything, but never once has she been able to find a way out. This world is like a maze to someone like her, and the last few times that she had went out on her own without her guards, she nearly got hunted down by dozens of demons some wanting to sign a contract with her, others toying with her, while some wanting to just eat her whole. The thought of it brought a shudder to her.

"Don't worry, I'm here to bring you out today," Claude mused as he motioned for those that he had hired to serve her to bring her breakfast in.

"Really?" she asked him excitedly, her eyes dancing wild with happiness and anticipation.

"Yes, as true as that pretty soul of yours," Claude told her fondly with affection as he placed a kiss between her brows.

"Great!" Kagome shouted with gleeful joy as she immediately went to her wardrobe, grabbing the nearest dress as she pulled the poor girl that was setting her breakfast down to help her get dressed.

Claude smiled laughing at the situation as he wave the girl off and walked towards the wardrobe to pick something else out as he walked towards a annoyed looking Kagome who had her hands on her waist and giving him a fierce look.

"Have a proper breakfast first, and I'll help you get dressed and be ready for today in no time," Claude coaxed her patiently like that of an adult trying to get a child to eat their vegetables, his voice smooth as silk, carrying a certain lazy drawl to it as he guided her to a table by the window for her breakfast.

"I want to go out now, I don't want to stay in this suffocating place any longer," She growled out, pulling away from him knowing now that she is merely minutes away from resurfacing amongst the mortals now.

"I'm not bringing you out until you have a proper breakfast and a bath," Claude said as he pulled the seat out for her, expectantly for her to come towards him.

Kagome gritted her teeth as she walked over to the seat with heavy steps, all the while not at all happy with his behavior and of this situation. After much forceful eating, and a quick but thorough shower, Kagome would have dressed herself, but Claude has insisted otherwise and it ended up with them dragging on with more wasted time which in her opinion is him dragging time to not let her go out.

When they are finally out, Kagome had already forgotten about how he had treated her earlier, and was reliving in sunlight, watching the people walking by as she stepped out into the crowd, happily walking amongst them and looking about like any other normal people. Claude followed her closely, never once losing sight of her as he mused at her current behavior.

"The centuries passed on so fast?" she mumbled to herself once the excitement had washed off her as Kagome started to consider her surroundings more seriously.

"There are still many dangers out there against you, but I'll be here," Claude says as he placed a hand around of her waist, guiding her down to a tea place that he knows of.

"Perhaps, but I can take care of things myself," Kagome told him with a serious face as she removed his hand from her waist and walked away on her own, studying everything around of her with detail like that of a cold ice beauty, untouchable and yet adding a sort of fairy like glow to her.

"Of course," he humored her, even though he knows that what she says is true.

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
I'm just trying something new again and I hope that you guys enjoy it.


	2. Here To Stay

**Inuyasha crossover Kuroshitsuji  
Chapter 2: Here To Stay**

"Someone seem to have been searching about you," Claude told her as he emerges from the shadow, very much like what Sebastian would do, but this did not startle Kagome.

"So I heard," she replied uninterestedly.

"Don't worry my songbird, they will not be a bother, you will not even notice them at all," Claude muses as he bent over and scooped her up into his arms.

"Now my Beloved, it is time for you to sleep,"

"I'm no longer a child Claude, I can judge for myself whatever time I want to sleep," Kagome scolded him with a cold glance of her eyes in his direction as she continued to read her book in the dim moonlight.

"I'm sorry for disturbing then, why not I make you some hot drink to go with that book of yours," he asked her in returned fondly as he set her back down on the recliner sofa again, making sure his action did not affect her reading.

Without so much of an acknowledgement from Kagome of his suggestion, Claude immediately went towards the kitchen as he prepared some light finger food and a warm drink that he was sure to suit her taste.

Kagome closed her book briefly as she looked up through the glass window of her study come library, her finger clasped between the pages of where she had last read as she leaned her head against the sofa thinking back about the past on nights like these. Those time in the Sengoku Jidai, they are all rather blurry as is some of her memories due to the many centuries that passed and the little things that she has to remember them all by except for the scar that is on her sides.

"I've some light food to go with your drink," Claude announced as he walked in with a golden tray with a pot of tea, two cups and a plateful of goodies that he had made especially for her.

"Something on your mind?" he asked whilst setting the things down on the table as he unloaded them off the tray.

"Don't you have a _Prince_ to take care of," Kagome threw that question back at him as she turned her attention back to her book, opening it as she continued reading from where she had left off.

"Are you jealous?" he asked with a good-natured smile upon his lips as he knelt before of her, taking a hold of her hand as he looked up at her face.

"Do I look like I am jealous to you," she asked nonchalantly, not even bothering to give him a glance.

"Don't worry, you are always my top priority," he promised her in a soft comforting tone as he placed a kiss upon her hand, flipping it gently in his hand and placing a mildly longer lingering kiss upon where her pulse is as his eyes glowed a fuschia-red shade.

"The contract will come to an end soon," he told her, setting the try aside, as he poured her a hot cup of tea, not at all listening to her question.

"Come, taste this, I've recently created this new taste for you," he told her, setting the cup of hot tea before her as the smoke rises from the heat of it.

Kagome looked at the tea for a moment once she got a whiff of it before looking at him, a look of amusement crossing her eyes as she studied him for a moment before reaching out to take the cup of tea as she blew at it before placing the cup to her lips and taking a tiny sip that seemed almost non-existent.

"Very unique," she commented after a moment before setting it down again as her eyes roamed to the plate of goodies and her eyes shone in delight.

Seeing her reaction, Claude smiled at her reaction as he took a piece of it intending to put it on the plate, but after a second thought, he brought it up to her lips, fully intending to feed her.

"I learnt how to make this especially for you," he told her in a gentle tone, watching as she parted her pink lips to take a bite of the cake without hesitation.

With a look of bliss, Claude looked on engrossed and captivated by her expression that she wears so openly on her face despite of the years that they have been together.

Since that day that they had left the demon world, they have both been staying here, and Claude had even brought along the female maids that he had 'brought' to her back then to serve her along with them, and had her settled in the best place that he could find with all that are to her taste. And Kagome had been peacefully, and happily staying there, and he did not care for anything else, seeing that he will get rid of anyone or thing that would displease her.

These days Kagome had been going out, seeing the every sight, and how the people live each day, from the shops, to eateries, to the gambling den and the watering holes. Though she has never stepped into some of _those_ other establishment, but she more or less got the full idea of things here.

Day and in out just sitting at home or be it going out shopping, it all gets dull pretty fast, and in the end she went out searching for something to fill that time and boredom in her.

"You've caught quite the eyes of a few people," Claude says one of the nights when he visit her, seeing her all tucked up cozy in bed and sleeping soundly.

Kagome did not stir or move, her even shallow and breathing evenly as she slept on with no sign of waking up or being bothered.

"I'll keep you safe from them no matter the price," Claude promised her softly, brushing stray strands of hair away from her face as he leaned over her peacefully sleeping face to place a kiss on her forehead, nose tip and lips.

Kagome frowned as she stirred, turning a little, scrunching her eyes, she drowsily opened it as she peeked through sleepy eyes to see Claude smiling softly at her as he placed another peek on her lips.

"Go back to sleep, I'm sorry for waking you up," he told her softly, nuzzling her neck gently as he tuck her in, laying by her side in bed as he watch her closed her eyes to go back to sleep, but not before she turned her back to him.

Claude quietly laughed at her behavior, instead, he slipped himself under her blanket as he reaching out with his arms to wrap her in them as he drew her closer towards him. Kagome twisted her body, squirming until she found a comfortable position because of Claude, and settled down again not too long after.

By the time the morning sun rises, Claude was no longer by Kagome side as she woke up with more space, the lack of a certain someone's body warmth.

"Marie, prepare the carriage, we're going out for brunch," Kagome said after looking out of the window to see the weather outside.

Every morning without fail, Marie will enter her room to open the window so that they could let in more of the sun and the fresh morning air, something that Kagome likes waking up to everyday.

"Everything will be prepared immediately Lady Kagome," the young girl says as she went out of the room immediately to bring in her tray of breakfast, before doing as what Kagome has ordered.

"Send word little bird, for them to begin work," Kagome says as a common everyday not bird that one would not bother giving even a second glass flew to stand by her window sill, chirping in a tune as it tilted its' head to look at Kagome before taking a hop forward, and then taking off into the air.

"The horsemen has been notified Lady Kagome," Marie came in to let Kagome know as she went towards her bedside, and picked up the pot of tea as she poured out another for Kagome, missing the sight of Kagome talking to the bird earlier.

"Lord Claude has specially prepared this tea for you, and said that if you were to be wanting more, he could have more sent over immediately," Marie informed her, but Kagome did not bother so much as to acknowledge it, knowing that Claude would just bring her more whenever they should run low of supply.

"Marie, do you want to be free?" Kagome asked her out of the blue as she looked at the younger girl.

Her face blanked with surprise in her eyes, but it flashed passed as Kagome watches her closely.

"I can grant you back your freedom," Kagome told the young girl, taking her silence as a form of acknowledgement.

"I will not dream of ever leaving you Lady Kagome, so allow me to stay by your side and serve you," the girl says as she bowed her down to her.

Kagome nodded her head at her words, and continued her breakfast as she picked up the newspaper, reading it as she scanned the news on it. There are quite a few things that she is looking out for, but out of the many things, she can't split herself to do it all at the same time.

"Get someone to prepare me a warm bath," she said as she dusted her hand free of the crumbs of toast over the plate before she

"Right away Lady Kagome," Marie says, disappearing out of her room as Kagome took more sips of her tea, looking out of the window as she daydreamed.

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
I hope that you guys enjoy this new update.

To daisynaruto909  
Thanks, I'm glad to see that you are enjoying it thus far. I hope that you enjoy this new update.


	3. Underground

**Inuyasha crossover Kuroshitsuji  
Chapter 3: Underground**

"Isn't this exciting?"

"Who are you placing your bet on?"

Loud whispers and mumbling as both males and females mingled amongst their group of people, from those that are poor to those that are of the wealthy. This underground area, more recently discovered was slow to gain popularity in the past, but now with their new entertainment, it has captured the audience's attention.

"Have you heard of Lady Cecil's latest paramour?"

"Oh I heard that there is more to them then just bed partners,"

Elegant ladies whispered loudly to one another behind laced fans that did nothing to hide their face, or that the fact that they are openly gossiping about another of their ranks. Gentleman lingered near them making eyes, some showing their interest, others listening in on the gossips and rumors all around of them.

People hanging around of gambling tables, roulette, risk, just about everything, even dominos and mahjong. In this place, ranks matters not, so long as you have the money to be able to afford the for the VIP membership, or to spend on the tables. Though with more money, you get even more than just VIP membership on what is seen on the surface.

Money to Kagome comes easily, but also because Claude makes sure that she always has enough to spend, or more. And this allow her the luxury to be in the darker part of the underground club, where lives are put to the stakes, bringing up the interest and the thrills of those that find just about everything else around them boring.

Though there is one thing about this place, sex and prostitution is never sold here, females sold their time to the highest payer, in exchange for their time, talent and skills, like conversationally, performance wise or even just as a regular companion.

"I heard that tonight there's a new addition to the death pool,"

"This is most definitely interesting, Lord Earl, wouldn't you be interested in joining in placing a bet?" Lau asked with a sly look on interest tipping his eyes in his direction.

"If you're interested Lau, then place your own bet," Ciel Phantomhive says as he walked on in towards the private booth that they are being provided.

Sebastian followed closely behind of him as he has a calm smile upon his lips. Today they are here to investigate this place on orders of the Queen who had recently gotten wind of news of such a place existing. And Lau being one of those people that knows more information than most about such 'novelties', and 'hobbies' was the best choice to bring along.

They had seen so far everything common, except for this area which they heard is by invite only, and because of Lau's connection, they are able to enter such an area without much of a problem, but after they too make their own registration in payment. Ciel made no orders as, so Sebastian followed after him meekly without a word waiting for his order to come, to carry it out.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we will be commencing with our once a month auction tonight in a short while, and as per the usual rules, your status holds no meaning in a bidding war of money, anyone found forcefully challenging another physically within our grounds, or even verbally, we hold the rights to throw you out of here,"

"With that, we would like to let you know in half an hour, our auction will begin, mean while, please enjoy a bottle of our finest Chinese wine from across the oceans, and along with some crystal grapes provided for each of you,"

The voice alluring and soothing as it made the introduction and welcome for the benefits of the newer members, surprising them, but for those already knows about it, they showed no surprise upon their face. There is always one too many wonders, rare relics, or even artifacts unheard of that made everyone though skeptical and unsure at first, but after time, trusted the House on what they put up for auction.

Ciel looked about the room cautiously with mild curiosity, before he took a seat by one of the few sofas facing the balcony, overlooking to the stage where the main auction will most probably be on.

"Mnnh this is really good nu er hong," Lau said, happily drinking another glass that was poured out for him by Ran-Mao, who docilely and very quietly sat in his lap holding the porcelain tall pot like bottle slim and sleek to the eyes, carrying details in blue as its' design run about the ware.

"Would young master like to try the crystal grapes?" Sebastian asked Ciel, who looked at him, and reached out with his own hand to pluck a grape so small that they are the size of about a tiny marble.

The taste of it cool and refreshing as a burst of sweet flavor spread through his mouth, there is even a slight taste of fermentation as Ciel looked surprise at tasting this. There is something else about these grapes that made it different from those that Sebastian would bring him, but not in appearance wise, only in the flavor, something that even he could not place his fingers on.

"The House really provides the best, each of these would have cost a lot, especially what you are eating now my lord," Lau commented as Ran-Mao feed him a piece of grape into his mouth that he hummed in delight at the flavor of it.

Everything started on time, the items put up on auction some with the explanation from Sebastian into his ears, others from Lau who would inject whenever so appropriate as they silently watched on the auction, not really saying much, except for when to ask for information, which even then, was really not needed especially when their host would make the introduction.

There is nothing much different this place, except for the rare items that they bring in that no one would have heard before, but neither did that stop them all for making a bidding for what it is that caught their attention.

Lau however, was more interested in the place, and the things and had made a few bids of his own, only to have been out-bid a number of times by others who are just as open with their wallet as he is, only more determined to attain it.

"Find out what else they have sold that might have caught the attention of the Queen," Ciel ordered Sebastian once they are in the privacy of his carriage, having gone separate ways with Lau.

Sebastian having acknowledged the order disappeared immediately as Ciel returned back to the manor alone.

The underground club, it never sleeps, working round the clock with various people and entertainment going on at different timing through the day.

"I heard that there is a new underground club that have recently been gaining popularity," Claude said as he appeared in the manor where Kagome lives, finding her to be reading a book as always and with rather dim lighting this time.

"Your eyes will deteriorate at this rate if you keep reading under such bad lighting," Claude told her, and brought up a few more candles as he lighted some up around of her, making sure that she has better lighting to be able to read properly.

"Isn't your _Prince_ calling for you," Kagome voiced out, shutting her book as though to spite him after he had taken the trouble to increasing the light in the room.

She got up, walking towards the bed as she took off her dressing robe, letting it slide off her skin onto the floor as she wore a simply short silvery slip before climbing onto bed as she slip herself into her bed.

"He can wait," Claude says, picking up the robe that she had let fall to the ground as he straightened it before placing it where it should be and walking back to her side again as he sat by the side of her bed.

"You have caught the eyes of some rather powerful and dangerous people, I would feel safe if you would consider returning back to the demon world," Claude confessed to Kagome.

"Not interested," Kagome replied too nonchalantly, as though the matter does not concern her.

"Then I'd just have to keep an even closer eye on you," Claude says, once again slipping beneath the sheets with her as he held her close.

Again, over time, Kagome did not bother pushing him away, knowing that he would crawl back to the position that he is most satisfied with them being in like an unbeatable cockroach.

Though somewhere else, to the person who deemed Claude as a threat, finally got information of his weakness through her own web.

"So he has a weakness, this makes things so much more easier now," Hannah says, eyes closing as she rested her body upon the bed of her room in the servant's quarters.

A human, finally, something that she could use as an attack point to keep young Jim safe from him if he were to step out of line.

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
I hope that you guys enjoy this new update.

To Guest (Oct 27, 2016)  
Hmm nope, I believe there would be others standing on the same line as you, just that they might want to voice it out just yet. Well I hope that you enjoy this new update.


	4. Trouble Twos

**Inuyasha crossover Kuroshitsuji  
Chapter 4: Trouble Twos**

Kagome frown after not seeing Claude for about 5 days as she leaned against the wall on her side as she look out to the night.

"Lady Kagome, I've brought up some tea," Marie says entered the room after knocking on it as she presented herself by the door, waiting for Kagome to give her acknowledgement before she entered.

"Thank you Marie, leave it there," Kagome casually says as she wave in the direction of the table just by her side.

Claude knowing that she would often look out of her window, especially on moonlight nights, placed the table with two accompanying comfortable chairs there. She especially would often be found sitting there bathing in moonlight whenever she is restricted from leaving the place. However these days it is a little different, Kagome had started going out more often than she used to in the past few centuries.

Kagome turned to the a cup of freshly poured tea and she dismissively wave off Marie who left her room silently and swiftly, closing the door behind of her with a quiet 'click'.

"I see that you are alone tonight," a deep voice rumbled with amusement as said person slowly step out from the shadow and into a more lighted part of the room, watching her.

At first, she did not move, looking out of her window as though never hearing his words or feeling his presence.

"What can you do about the contract," he asked her, finally getting to the point for his reason for visiting, and yet Kagome still remained unmoving.

"I wonder, about that…" Kagome says, turning her head in slight inclination as she looked at him from the corner of her eyes, a sly smile tugged at the corner of her lips.

"Would you give your loyalty to me if I were to break the contract?" she asked after a moment of silence between them, lending an air of drama to the mood between the both of them.

"You don't have to answer me now, but I want to know your answer in a week," she told him, turning her body fully as she stood before of him, looking at him with a contemplating look upon her face as they stood facing one another.

Sebastian did not say a word, nodded his head in acknowledgement with a vague odd smile upon his face as he disappeared just as suddenly as he had appeared in her room. She continued to look out of her window until the daybreak, not sleeping a wink, and was dressed by Marie after breakfast to welcome the day.

"Miss Kagome," Kagome heard her name being called as she turned on her heel, her skirt sway with her as her parasol blocked the early noon sun whilst she took a walk out in the 'fashionable' shopping district.

Kagome looked at the blonde male by his side as he had a smug cocky smirk upon his lips, walking towards her with a high and mighty attitude about him. Cold disdain flashes across her eyes before they regained their cool unwavering calmness. Her eyes glanced at the two servants flanked by his side eyes not even so much as lingering on them as she looked at the boy child that is so rudely looking at her.

"You are quite the exotic beauty," the boy said with a tone that matches that hateful attitude that he is hold, pointing his walking stick at her as though he was browsing at something in the market.

"I see that manners is lost here," she commented to no one in particular, looking towards a maid that she had followed her from the house, "There is some things that I would like to get and wishes not for the mood for today to be ruined any further than it already is," Kagome continued as she turned to walk away from the trio that had approached her.

The blonde however was not having that and had given an irate look at Claude who could only bow his head in indication of getting his message as he walked towards Kagome who took no nonsense from him either as she continue to walk away from them despite of his calling her back.

"I never said that you are allowed to leave," his voice drifted to her ears again as she did not bother turning this time, instead, stopped in her steps as she glared at Claude who was now blocking her path with an indifferent look upon his face.

"How unbecoming, to see such a thing happening in my path," a cool mocking voice said.

"Ciel Phantomhive," she could hear the smile in his voice, as his voice also let her know that he was not facing in her direction any longer, only on the other that had spoke.

Curious, Kagome half turned as she looked at a young teenage boy, who looked about the age of the blonde as he came to stand still before of the other accompanied by his ever pleasantly politely smiling butler as well. Just as she hand no intention to stay to hear them bicker in public, or bother about their childish problems.

Sebastian whispered something in Ciel's ears his only eye glances at Alois and from behind him, he could see Kagome already walking away, brushing pass Claude as she did not seem to want to stay any longer.

"We do not have so much free a time as to dally, good day to you," Ciel ended the conversation after he was sure that enough time had pass for her to leave.

Alois Trancy looked with annoyance as he glared in the direction of where Ciel had left, even more so annoyed at being brushed away like so. He wanted Ciel Phantomhive, and also everything else that he has, in his own way of owning everything that is his.

Hannah glances at Claude, and then looked at Alois, waiting for him to make his demand, his order of what to do next. Usually a punishment should soon follow, but because they are in public, she could only imagine it late.

"What of the lady Master," Hannah asks in a polite soft manner as she looked at Alois.

"Leave it, find out what Ciel is up to in such a hurry," he glared in Claude's direction who only bowed his head in response and disappeared to do so.

Just as they were walking away, Alois tripped Hannah over, and when she is on the ground he looked at her coolly without so much as a second glance and kicked her unassumingly with a force that made her cry out softly, not daring to cry aloud for fear of his greater wrath or a worse punishment.

"No, on second thought, find out about that girl and her relation to Ciel Phantomhive," he says with a sudden cunning smile his eyes gleaming with sly as he walked away from his servant who is still on the ground picking herself up.

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
Merry Christmas, not that this meant to be out this late, I've just been running rather dry on what to write for this. Thank you all for the reviews very much, and I hope that you guys enjoy this update. Merry christmas and a happy new year!

To starmienight  
Thanks! I'm glad to see such an enthusiastic reader as you. =) I hope that you enjoy this new update, merry christmas and a happy new year!

To ame to ai  
This is not complete, sorry, I'm rather slow on update, but thank you for reading this (if you are reading this still), I hope that you enjoy this. Merry Christmas and a happy new year!

To remmy94  
I'm thinking on that as well, and hope that this might not be a bad turn in the story, about Claude's relation with Kagome, I guess I'll have to add more interaction there between them, or their thoughts, or something. Thanks for your opinion, I'll think about it, well am still thinking about how to add it in, I'll get there somewhere soon I guess. Thank you, I hope that you enjoy this new update, merry christmas and a happy new year.

To Meeshkla18  
Thank you for your review. I hope that you enjoy this new update, and merry christmas and a happy new year.


	5. Party Invite

**Inuyasha crossover Kuroshitsuji  
Chapter 5: Party Invite**

"An invitation young master," Sebastian said as he handed to him an elegant yet mysterious looking slate grey black envelope, presented to him on a silver platter as Sebastian held it out to him.

Along with the opening of the envelope, Ciel took a look at the simple yet elegant invite along with a note on it.

"How is it that she is able to get an invite?" the young boy Earl asked as he looked hard at the invitation in his hand.

"I believe that she was perhaps given," Seabstian replied a simple question with an equally simple answer that made the obvious even more glaringly obvious as Ciel glanced at him.

"Find out about the invite,"

"Yes young master," Sebastian said as he looked all smiley face at Ciel whilst he went about duties as per normal, waiting on him hand and foot before he found a time to do as he was told.

"I see that you have seen the invite for tonight," Kagome said casually as she sat in the courtyard reading with the remainder of the sunlight.

Unlike how most women who are of this society, busily preparing themselves and dressing to their best, Kagome had other matters at hand that required her attention more.

"Tonight marks the day you give me an answer, but I doubt that is what you are here for. The invite was given to me by a friend, called Dorian Grey, he gave me a total of 5 guests to invite along with me for that party, that's all," Kagome told him the answer that he was there for.

His answer, he did not know as of yet, but at the moment there is still the orders of his contractor, that brat, which he would have to carry out. A twinkle of silver caught the evening light as Sebastian catches it from the air with equally as quick reflexes.

"That is only temporal, but you will notice that freedom for the moment," Kagome told him, not saying how long that silver watch will last, but he could see the items holds certain power, though weak, but he could feel it.

The power emitting from the pocket watch repelled and yet draw him, but he could feel that there is a visible crack in his contract, a coming and going of it as though teasing him with something more 'delectable'. For a moment he tried pressing in to feel more of that energy, but it withdrew itself, as though having a mind of its own as Sebastian looked up from the watch in his hand to look at Kagome in silent thought.

She did not say a word, only closing the book in her hand as she stood to walk back into the mansion where she stays, not bothering to say her 'good bye' or to look at him at all. She is almost like Ciel he could tell, but there is something more that she is withholding back. He could not see the gameplay of it all yet, but that is only a matter of time. Disappearing to return back to the Phantomhive manor where Ciel is awaiting for his report, he gave the answer that he had come to know to the other, leaving it more vague than Kagome had placed it, but he could feel the change after having that watch.

"Nothing funny tonight, just clean fun," Kagome said to the bird that was perched outside of her opened balcony, hopping forward a little on the ground to tilt its' head cutely to one side as it regarded her for a moment before chirping as it took off from the ground.

"Lady Kagome, your dresses are ready," Marie says as she entered the room signally for a few others carrying an open box, as they stood in a line ready for her to make a selection.

"That one," she says casually, entering into the adjoining private room where she took her showers as she stepped into the hot water, letting it wash over her as she closed her eyes to rest for a moment.

Memories of the past came flooding back to her at times like these, as it reminded her of how she would take a bath in the random hot springs that they are able to come stumbling upon back in the Feudal Era so that she could wash herself of grim and dirt.

"I wonder if they are still around," Kagome mumbled as she looked at a closed glass window, wondering about the past as she reminiscing about it, a grim pained look flashes across her face.

Marie dressed her in the very first few layers, but just as Marie was going to help her into the main dress, Kagome could feel his presence as he took over her job silently, dismissing her as he helped Kagome into the dress that she had chosen.

"You've lost weight," Claude commented as he helped Kagome into her dress, adjusting it in the front as she looked forward nonchalantly.

"Have you been skipping meals again?" Claude asked her when she did not say anything or do anything.

"The party tonight be careful,"

"I do not need you telling me what to do when you cannot keep your own meal in check," she finally commented as she turned on her bare foot, walking away from him as she walked out of the dressing area, looking around as she seek out Marie with her eyes.

"I've sent her away, I'll help you with the rest of your dressing," Claude says as he walked towards her with a set of jewelry in his hand that he was going to help adorn her in.

"I see that I've neglected you badly," Claude continued to talk as though it was a serious matter.

"That's too much, I only want something simple," Kagome stopped him just as he chose an overly extravagant necklace to wear around of her neck, instead Kagome moved away from him as she went in search of her own preferential choice.

Claude looked at her for a moment and then placed the necklace that he had held onto down onto the table as he followed after her with a pampering smile as he watches her every movement.

"I'll handle the _Prince_ properly so you do not need to worry," Claude informed her just as Kagome wore the simple lace necklace that she had chosen, along with a simple pair of dangle earrings.

Kagome glances at him, her eyes already conveying to him the message of not needing to hear his explanation, but he continued to explain himself as though it is a need.

By the time that she was dressed, Claude had to leave, and did so after leaving a list of instructions to Marie and a few words of care for her along with his own careful instructions for her as well.

"I hate being eyed," Kagome mumble as she threw a subtle glance at the window before she left the room as she went into her library where she did some light reading in the lit room, not at all in a hurry to get to the party.

Alois Trancy, the current head of the Trancy household, looked out of the window with boredom as he got lost for a moment in his thoughts.

"Master," Hannah soft voice called as she stood by the doorway awaiting for him to give her his orders before continuing.

"Tell me what you have found," Alois looked towards Hannah with a smile that did not hide his interested glee, knowing that Hannah always does as he expected.

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
Happy new year! I hope that it has been a great start of the year to all of you out there, and that you enjoy this new update. Enjoy!


	6. Loyalties

**Inuyasha crossover Kuroshitsuji  
Chapter 6: Loyalties**

Loyalty is all that she asked for, simple as that, though at the moment with how things are going, she would have to thread a little more carefully, at least until she is able to find him again, then, she is willing to die peacefully when it comes to that end.

She hated presumptuous people like Alois Trancy, especially with how he thinks he could order her about. Glaring at the young female maid standing before of her, Kagome silently snarled as she glared at the other with a glacial look in her eyes.

"Tell your _Master_ , that I do not intend to be played like a puppet to his whims," Kagome told Hannah as she continue to glare at the other, seeing past her to the blonde child that holds the power over a demon like her.

"I will, but I would advise you, Miss Higurashi, to reconsider what we have to offer," Hannah told her with a slight bow before disappearing before of her eyes.

Sensing that there are no other people present in the borrowed drawing room, Kagome adjusted herself and her image before exiting the room as she made her way back to the gardens of the mansion and into the ballroom where many others are still making merry and having the ball of their lives.

Silently reaching out naturally to make a grab for a fresh glass of champagne, Kagome moved with ease amongst the crowd and people gathered there, as she would stop from time to time to talk to the people that called out to her. Sebastian has yet to give her an answer that night, but it did not matter, whether or not she has his loyalty, there are already too many things being placed into motion. As for those unforeseen circumstances, she would have to play by ear with them, and worry about them when it happens before of her.

"Not everyone gets what they wish for," she mumbled beneath her breath as though she is speaking to air, but Kagome know better as her eyes glanced over a particular area for a mere few seconds before weaving her way through the crowd again. Sebastian smiled in coy from within the darkness as he disappeared to find the person whom he now have a perpetual contract with. It really is a hassle and boring life being a butler to a child with such a dark desire for vengeance and revenge.

However now that he have seen some circumstances being thrown into the whole equation, the chances where there might be various other possibilities being put into play aroused an interest in him as he observed the very woman that promises that much, and perhaps more than she is letting in on. Loyalty, the only one who has that at the moment is due to a contract that he had willingly entered, all for the sake of his soul that he is awaiting to ripen. And because of a particular someone, his meal is forever being robbed from him as he now is in contract to a demon rather than that of a human child.

He will accept this new 'contract', however in circumstances now, Kagome seems to promise him so much more that it is rather hard to resist, and at the same time, he is still able to obtain Ciel's soul as well, he sees no losing point to it so far. That taste of 'freedom' that she had tried to bait him with, left him wondering on the potential of what it could bring and how much more is she hiding within the dark.

"I give thee my loyalty and place your will above everything that I am," he promised, kneeling before of Kagome as he reached out with a gloved hand for hers as he placed his lips to the back of her hand whilst Kagome watches him with an indifferent look upon her face.

"Then I accept this bond between us," Kagome said as she reached out with a hand to touch the side of his face.

The tips of her fingers cool to the touch upon his skin as his red ruby eyes glowed eerily, just as how there is a faint and almost unnoticeable glow at the tips of her finger as she let a wisps of her abilities to enter into his subconscious, feeling for the him from behind those eyes as she slowly created that bond between them.

"And with this, it is complete," Kagome told him softly after withdrawing her hand back just as that glow in his eyes slowly settled down to show their normal red hue.

"When he tires of being a demon, he will seek a way to being human again," Kagome told him thoughtfully, not saying much, but instead only stepped away before she turned to leave.

Sebastian watches her back, an amused smile upon his lips as he too took to the shadows to find Ciel and return to his side before anything else happens. Now that he had one thing settled, he would just have to be patient and wait for the right timing before he would get what it is that he desired, his soul.

"What have you found," Ciel asked Sebastian discreetly after sensing his presence near him as he silently watches everyone in the hall, trying to pick up on the most suspicious of activities going on and those that seemed odd to him.

"She is a guest to Lord Grey," Sebastian told him, before proceeding to tell him about the main people invited to this place having their own set of guest list that is limited to the various types of people.

There was no need to fabricate information, but for him to give it as what he has found, especially since there was no indication from Kagome that he should do otherwise. However, he kept that name of the person that started it all behind the scenes, throwing in suspicions of his own as he lead Ciel to form that image that he wanted.

"We'll give them that time," Ciel says as he continue to keep a sharp eye out whilst Sebastian stood behind of him.

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
I hope that all of you had a great start into the new year! Well here is an update that I hope none of you would be disappointed in. Take care and have a great week!


	7. Didn't Mean It

**Inuyasha crossover Kuroshitsuji  
Chapter 7: Didn't Mean It**

There was no link that was visibly found between Kagome and Ciel, except for the invitation that she had extended to him and nothing more. Protecting Alois is the top of priority for Hannah, and his happiness to a certain level of course. Eliminating a threat is something that is within her scoop.

"Are you going to leave me Claude?" Alois asked as Claude kneeled on one knee before of the young blonde boy as the other, with crossed legs and his toes pointing towards Claude's face as he poked at him with his toes.

"Of course not Your Highness," Claude replied dutifully as he glanced at the blue eyed boy that looked so much like that of an angel but with a truly ugly personality and attitude.

"Then prove it to me how much I mean to you, my loyal servant," Alois said with an oh-so innocent looking smile upon his face as he looked at Claude coyly with the smile of a mischievous devil.

Claude smiled patronizingly at his current 'master' as he did as what was told of him, until the other is satisfied, and already planning on crashing a party that he was not invited to.

"Have you any news?" Kagome asked one of the few people that have returned from their trips, eager for some news.

"No milady," one of the male that took the lead shook his head as the rest continue to hold onto various other things despite of their parcel sizes easily.

"Well, keep an ear out for news from there," she says somewhat dejected at the lack of news. "I had our staff prepared a meal for all of you in the kitchen once you are done," she told them, watching them nod their head in acknowledgement of what she was telling them.

Down the hallway, she stopped before of a mirror big enough for an art piece as she looked at herself in it. Dressed in lavish silk of raspberry with intricate embellishment of lace and crystals that made her stood out. Her lips tainted pinkish as is her face, colored lightly with blush as she saw how different she looks now.

Will they recognize her if they were to see her now, she wondered, a mocking smile upon her lips as she looked into the mirror her. Her neck and ears adorned with the jewelry that Claude had gifted her, diamonds that sparkled like stars in the night skies and even in the dark. Averting her eyes from looking at her own face, Kagome checked her clothes, making sure that nothing is out of place as she gave herself an overall look through before moving on into a quite drawing room where she knows is hardly ever occupied by anyone, not even by the guests.

Just as she was about the enter, she heard voices coming from inside as she stopped in her steps, and turned away to go towards another path that leads elsewhere, and away from the crowd. Tonight it is mainly a formality and out of friendship that she makes an appearance, but it does not mean that she has to be there all the time, constantly mingle with the other guests.

"My Lady," someone called out to her, grabbing her by her waist as she was spin in the arms of whoever it was that had caught her as she spun to face the other.

"Lord Grey," Kagome called out in surprise as she pushed herself out of his arms.

"You are deeply missed in the party," he told her with a charming smile to which she smiled and moved away from him.

"I need some time to myself Lord Grey, the party is a little overwhelming for me," Kagome added as she excused herself and left from one of the many doors that lead out, and away.

Spreading out her senses, she felt no one near her, even if there is, they are either hiding themselves too well that she is unable to sense them or that they are just staying silent and watching her every move. The fact that she felt no hostility left her feeling slightly at ease as she moved onwards through the hall.

"Kagome," someone called out to her as she did not bother stopping for a moment, instead choosing to continue walking.

"Kagome," again, that person called out to her, this time a little more sadly and desperately as the said person suddenly appears before of her.

"Kagome-chan," he called out to her softly a hurt look in his eyes, but that flashes by quickly as he approached her.

She stopped, looking at the good looking male that had stopped her, an indifferent and uninterested look upon her face as she faced him, finally stopping in her tracks as their eyes met.

"I miss you," he said, pulling her into his arms, as she stiffly moved against him, trying to pull away, but he did not give her that chance to.

"I did not mean to be mean or rude to you," he confessed to her, hugging her tightly as he showed no signs of letting her go.

Her eyes scanned in the darkness around of them as she continued to move forward, purposefully ignoring the other. Claude did not take that as a means of simply going away, instead he continued following after her, approaching her despite of her cold shoulder.

"I'm busy," Kagome told him coolly, looking at the crowd not too far away, some dancing, others gathered around chatting and gossiping as they pointed discreetly to some of the people.

"I'll come back again tonight," Claude told her, a quick kiss to the side of her exposed neck, pleased that she is wearing the jewelry that he had given as he disappeared quickly before anyone else could see them together.

Hannah was watching every move, not with her own eyes, but with others that serves her as they gave her a detailed update of it all. Kagome was waltz away gracefully by a number of people, one of the many included Grey who talked to her almost candidly if not flirtingly. There were eyes on her, but what they were planning or thinking of was something that even she did not know, neither did it bother her.

And when night comes, Kagome did not saw Claude or anyone else for that matter, only Marie who served her and helped her get ready for bed. Though she could not say that she was disappointed that he did not keep his promise to her, but neither did she let it get to her as she slip under the covers of her warm bed and fell asleep after some tossing.

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
I hope that you guys enjoy this new chapter update!

To Kitty who meows a lot  
Thanks! I'm so glad that you enjoy it and I hope that you enjoy this new update as well. =)


	8. Oh…

**Inuyasha crossover Kuroshitsuji  
Chapter 8: Oh…**

"I hate being threatened," Kagome mumbled as she glared at Hannah who now stood before of her with the young Alois as they stood across of her with a smug smirk upon his face and an overly obedient Hannah listening to his every whims and wishes.

"We're just making a friendly round to say our 'hello'," he replied almost too nonchalantly that it annoys her in some ways.

She did not say a thing but to look at the both of them, most especially Hannah as her body tensed, ready to make a movement at any point or moment should they start getting more aggressive.

"I see that you're rather close with Claude," Alois says as he casually strolled towards where there is a sofa as he trailed a hand over the velvet surface of it as he hopped onto the sofa, kicking his legs up luxuriously but it irked her with his actions.

Still her eyes are not on the boy, but instead on Hannah, which in return, irked Alois who looked displeased at her reaction. He snapped his fingers trying to gain her attention, but instead only earned a mere glance from her. With only a glance at Hannah and a motion with his fingers, Hannah attacked Kagome, in an attempt to capture her and hold her down before of Alois.

Kagome was slow in her response at first, but manage to somehow dodge her in the nick of time, and progressively got better with each attack as she manage to throw in attacks of her own.

He could feel his heart beating fast, too fast as though something bad is happening, and the only person that can make him feel that way, could only be her. And that means that she is in trouble. With that raised alarm in his head, Claude dropped whatever it is that he is working on and flew to her side.

"Claude," was the first thing he hears when he arrives, as his eyes were drawn towards to the blonde boy that was seated too comfortably with a dangerous look in his eyes at the two fighting woman.

A slow sly smile curled up at the edge of his lips as his eyes glinted, following Kagome's movement.

"Capture her, I want her to submit to me," he gave him his order with the face of an angel, the smile of a devil, though maybe not that much of a devil if one were to strip him of his two demons.

Claude was forced to act on his orders because of the contract between them, but Hannah on the other hand is different than that and she had willingly been by his side from when she found him and has been following his order since.

Kagome heard of his order as well, a silent snarl on his lips as she glanced in Claude's direction, as she returned her focus back to Hannah. Mostly being on the defensive and not on the attack, it only leads Kagome to having openings for her to attack here and there, making her vulnerable.

Claude he was stuck between two of them, one the person who he is under contract with, the other a person that he loves or perhaps deeply obsessed with since the day he laid eyes on her.

Alois was having a ball of a time, seeing Kagome losing to Hannah, who looks to be at an advantage at the moment, if Claude were to join in, he was sure that it would only be moments before she would submit to him. Alois frown when he saw Claude fighting the contract, or felt it, as he looked torn between the two.

"Claude" he grinded out displeased that he is not acting on his orders and deliberating on it still.

Kagome could only smiled coldly that even for someone like Claude who promise her the moon and everything else, in the end will disappoint her, it is like the past replaying itself all over again. With her gaze down, and the change in her mood, Kagome felt like something that had been crawling in her slowly crept out.

Hannah was apprehensive, a serious look upon her face but she kept on with her attack, only determinedly to strike her down quickly now that she felt something weird about Kagome happening.

Kagome's shoulder shook as she kept her eyes down for a while, only to ruthlessly deflect away Hannah's own attack just as Claude unwillingly leapt in to launch a series of attack on Kagome, using speed to his advantage and knowing her well enough on how she was going to attack as well. Though there is another downside, and that she has not fought in a long time from what he knows.

"Get rid of them," those few words of orders flew from her lips as her energy whipped around her like that of a live wire, hitting not only Claude right in the chest from that raw burst of energy but also Hannah, who tried to avoid it only to got hit in the arm as it stung her like no other sensation as she watches the area where it had touched her skin to burn like fire to paper.

A dark shadow shot through the darkness, going head to head in battle with Claude who looked hurt but dragged his body on to fight and stay alive. Alois was already at the edge of his seat roaring out his order as though he was omnipotent. These in exchange, made her feel more frustrated and annoyed at his loud voice.

At a point, Hannah called out the Twins as they fought along side of her fighting against Kagome and at the same time protecting Alois from harm as they kept her at a distance. It made her annoyance for them hiked up as her energy started lashing out uncontrollably and slowly building up to something more dangerous that a light of white pink and dark purple could be seen surrounding the outline of Kagome.

"I hate how whiny you are," she growled out dangerously, eyes glaring in his direction as a wave of her energy whipped out, burning Hannah and the others within the area as she dashed towards Alois Trancy.

The way she became so much more predatory and dangerous brought a thrill to Claude, seeing that side of her that he had yet to see, and yet at the same time a fear in him as that gave his opponent the opening that he would need.

It took a number of attacks getting rid of his guard dogs, but what was important, was that in the end, she got to him, standing behind of Alois Trancy with a hand gripped tightly around of his throat as she slowly tightened it to see now the other demons under his contract looking at her wide-eyed.

"You're perhaps one of the most useless of humans I've seen," Kagome hissed into his ears, but kept her eyes on the four hostiles that were now looking at her, looking as though they could kill her at the moment.

The energy around of her though it hurts the other demons, but it does not harm Alois as he glared at them, eyes getting blurry as though trying to give them an order.

They were at a standstill the four demons looking at Kagome and her hand that is wrapped around of Alois's neck as Hannah then made a rush forward to try preventing so.

"Oh…" Kagome voiced, looking at Hannah, her lips formed an 'O' her eyes a widened a little in exaggeration but her eyes glinted dangerously.

"M-master…" Hannah pitifully cried out, her heart seemingly stopped as she felt her breath got caught up in her throat.

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
Well, I hope that you guys enjoy this new update. Take care.


	9. Outnumbered

**Inuyasha crossover Kuroshitsuji  
Chapter 9: Outnumbered**

His life was in her hands, whether he lives or dies, it would all depend on what she wishes for. For the first time he saw something about her that is different, yet stood as a powerful being in her own right. Hannah went crazy when she saw that Alois is slowly dying from suffocation.

"Kil-" she was about to order, just as she found herself to be attacked by the Twins who have broke away from the fight of another.

"Kagome!"

"Hssss,"

Everything happened too quickly like a blur, for what happened next, that even Hannah herself was surprised despite of having seen so many thing for her age and power, yet because now of how dangerous the situation is, she had to take out the most dangerous of all, Kagome.

Claude watched eyes wide as he saw the three attacking her, even his body was moving to attack from the order that was given to him by Alois to make her submit. Her eyes, cold and hardened into two black beautiful gems that shone ever like a pair of mysterious black pearl or black diamond.

With the combined attack coming from all directions at her, she could only use Alois as a block as her hand around of his neck nearly loosened from trying to handle of the situation whilst the person that had been originally appeared upon her command change her direction of attack as the blur helped fend them off Kagome whilst they tried to manage.

"Claude!" Hannah called out in an order, the pupils of her eyes a dangerous slit as it held nothing but rage and a need for bloodlust.

With Alois in Kagome's hand, they were all aware of careful they would have to be around of her in order to safely save their contractor. His body did not move on her command, but Claude knows of what she is thinking as he looked torn and tried hard to fight the two battle going on in him.

When her eyes glance in his direction ever so coldly, distrust, betrayal, anger, rage, and disappointment. Everything that he saw in them when he saw that day of what had happened between Inuyasha and her before he appeared to whisk her away. That shot his heart so sharply and painfully like a thousand spikes have pierce themselves through it. Clenching his teeth together tightly, until he coughed out blood, the color of red ruby so pure and dark that it left him feeling both the mental and physical pain of what he felt when he saw those in her eyes.

Alois eyes widened, as he looked bewildered, shock and surprise at the sharp pain that he felt in his head and the pain coming from his tongue, as he tasted blood in his mouth. He forced himself out of the contract, breaking the contractual bond between them forcefully.

Hannah of course saw it and felt it even as she looked in surprise in his direction. Doing something as foolish as that was not what they demons are proud of, not when it would cost a lot more for them to take back what is lost within of them, a part of their life's ability, consumed, exhausted and left with barely that much. Regaining those is not a problem, but in the mean time it will leave them vulnerable, most especially when there might be just about anyone out there that could take their life away easily should they be distracted or even let their guard down.

However what he did was the opening that Kagome need as she held a tight gripped onto Alois as she attacked Hannah with her purifying ability, but instead of how it should look purely pinkish white, there is now a glow of dark purple tainting the surrounding of it as it attacked Hannah.

Though the female demon was able to dodge it by the hair, but it was not far enough as the after wave of it attacked her, injuring her from the energy of it. Her skin sizzled, smoking like she is about to burst into flames, but yet nothing happened. That attack itself caught her off guard, had she not been fast in her movement for a mere second, Hannah found that _she_ could have possibly died, and that fear rose in her for the first time.

"Kagome," Claude called out to her, trying to reassure her, and yet sound strong at the same time, but his words fell upon deaf ears as she ignored him.

The rage in her all but bursting out through her attacks as she kept attacking, and keeping pace easily to that of a demon's and just as deadly as well. His eyes were on her, but yet hers are upon the target. There is a deadly beauty to her that brought out a thirst in him that he was having a hard time trying to suppress it.

The remainder of the others that were trying to attack her at the same time, trying to keep up with pace and coordinate themselves with Hannah should they not find themselves occupied by another, were taken down slowly. Claude joined in the fight, wanting to be of help to her.

It was heart stopping for him, trying to fight and keep track of Kagome at the same time, worrying about her, not knowing if she is coping well despite having seen her battle ability, and that too resulted in him sustaining more injuries of his own. When he was done with the one that he was struggling with, Claude's immediate response was to rush over to rescue or help Kagome if she needed, only to see her finishing off, standing nearby watching as another person made his appearance.

"Kill them, devour her soul if you can," he heard Kagome telling him, and much as it surprises him how cold she has become instantly but he could not help but to be still held enraptured and captivated by her.

"Kagome," Claude called out to her, as he made his way towards her weakly, wanting to approach her to clear things with her from earlier.

And when her eyes glanced at him she averted away immediately.

"I can't face you," she told him voice cold as ice, and that sent more sharp pains going through him as he looked at her.

What he had promised in the past broken by a contract that he had signed, and something that he could have broken free from easily if he had approached her like Sebastian did when he took up on her offer, and yet able to now be somewhat free of the contract that bind him to his own contractor, Ciel Phantomhive.

Though Kagome understand of the contract, but what happened to her in the past made her be more critically aware of her own possible relationship, despite how it might seem unreasonable to anyone that may be looking at this as a viewer.

Having been one to give so much in the past she now tries to give less, and be more detached just so that when something goes wrong, she could pull back out of it without hurting herself so much as compared to the past when she was young and naïve.

Claude remained silent, but looked at her sadly in the depths of it shown something else, as his gaze never left her, and she ignored him fixing her eyes else where but him.

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
Here's an update that I hope won't be that bad.

To Kitty who meows a lot  
Yea well, I sort of skip it too in some sense, but I guess it is safe to assume they are dead?


	10. Make Out to Make Up

**Inuyasha crossover Kuroshitsuji  
Chapter 10: Make Out to Make Up**

With one less threat to her life eliminated though by her, Claude felt that he could relax on his guard, but the fact that there is the appearance of Sebastian who would appear before of her once in a while, put him on the edge again as he remained cautious around of him, and tried preventing them from being alone for too long or even together at all.

Despite of the strained relationship between them, the fact that she was once saved by him in some sense, Kagome did not forget, and had saved a part of the soul belonging to Hannah for him to recuperate his strength again.

"Kagome," Claude had tried calling out to her not for the first time, as she would sometimes reply him or most of the time she would remain silent.

Seeing her turning her head slightly to look at him coolly, he rushed up towards her as he slipped an arm around of her waist. His abilities and power though slowly regaining but it would still take quite sometime for it to return to him fully.

"I'm meeting Sebastian in a short while, is there something that you want to say," Kagome asked him coolly, voice devoid of emotion, and indifferent as though nothing could phase her.

"I miss you," he mentioned in a soft voice, leaning his forehead against her as he tried pulling the gap between them closer.

He could feel the movement of her head looking up at him as he opened his honey gold eyes to look into hers. Though her eyes remained indifferent, but he could feel that she is thinking back on things. He was not wrong though, she is indeed thinking back of the time when it was the two of them without all these complications.

However, Kagome never once mentioned anything, silently biting on her inner cheek, she pushes herself out of his embrace to walk away. Claude looked at her longingly, a flash of danger dash across his eyes at where she is going, to whom she is meeting to be exact as he stood there watching her until he no longer saw the back of her in his sight.

Until about the timing of near dawn, Kagome returned to her room to only see Claude there silently waiting her as he assisted her personally with everything, from eating, bathing, to undressing and dressing her. In the past he would be rather domineering about his actions towards her, but now after having been greatly weakened, he though can be rather tyrannical at times, but kept to a soothing personality as he waited on her hand and foot.

With how he was in the past, slipping into her bed without her seeking her consent is something that she is used to already. Though in recent view of things, he had been rather respectful, careful even with the way that he would approach her as though afraid that he would force her into a corner and either killing him or herself off just so that she could get away from him.

The thought of that brought a cold almost cynical smile to her lips as she glance at him. No words were really needed as he looked at her, helping her into bed as he smoothen out the blankets and comforter as he remained respectful of that of a servant.

"You should leave," she told him, even though she knows of his answers and reasons, but that uneasiness in her told her otherwise most of the time about his resolution.

He paused, looking at her for a moment, as though searching her face for an answer, but a smile spread across his face as he took a step closer to her, kneeling by her bedside as he reached for her hands with his.

"What I promised you from the start never changed, not even now," he told her, reaching out with a hand to cup the side of her face, he looked at her in a tender manner that would make any female melt.

Kagome tried pulling away, but he did not allow her to as his hand that held both of her hands pulled her closer to him as he place a soft kiss upon her lips, the hand cupping the side of her face shifted to the back of her head not allowing her to refuse him as he deepened the kiss.

Though at first she was surprised, and at first accepted it, but moments later, she immediately tried to fight against him by pushing him away as she tried, but in the end did not manage to get away from it but resigned herself to accepting him, and responded to it.

Claude on the other hand did not know of what to make of her behavior, though he knows very well that she is able to get away from him if she were to really want to, and with the him now, he will be unable to fight against her even.

Eliciting a groan and a moan out of her, Claude had somehow manage to move his way into her bed, topping her as he held his weight up to not squash her. Her hands were long ago free from when she started responding to his kiss as they tangled themselves around of his neck and into his hair.

Seeing the way that she responded so freely at the moment, even the look of wanting more, left him feeling pleased, and not wanting for this moment to end or letting her come back to her senses as he weaved a small little spell unnoticeable to those that does not know of what they are searching for.

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
I hope that you guys enjoy this new update.

To Kitty who meows a lot  
Yea, at least they both will not be lonely, but well they are not the main focuses as well. =x I hope that you enjoy this new update!


End file.
